


A Skeleton's morsel

by princce7



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, Undertomb - Fandom
Genre: Multiple Endings, Soft Vore, Vore, but nothin terrible or realistic, character death is up to you, lethal vore, safe vore, there is some description of Frisk death, you pick the human's fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Summary: Undertomb Sans encounters frisk,a nd needs time to figure out what he's gonna do with 'em. help them out, or make them a bite-sized morsel they are?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Stuck in a ribCage

The old lady was mad. Then again, nearly everyone in this hellscape was. At least she had a sense of humor- that's why he even gave thought to the proposal. 

Heh, he was going mad too at this rate. Seriously, try and keep a human safe? In this environment? If his brother saw ‘em, he wasn’t going to interfere, and the woods were hard to see when you weren’t use to it. Still, the lady said the kid wasn’t hurting anybody...or even anything. 

Sans considered himself at least a considerate killer- he rarely played with his prey, and didn’t drag it out like the pack. 

He saw the light of a lantern, and knew immediately it had to be the human. No monster would draw attention to themself with a light in the woods. They were shaking in the cold, and so small. Yeesh, he must be going soft- suddenly what the lady on the other side of the door said seemed to have reason to it. ‘course, how he’d keep his reputation intact while also giving the kid a helping hand, now that... was a dilemma. 

For his size, he moved through the forest silently. Sure, he broke a branch, but it’d been intentional- he wanted to see their weapon. The kid had frozen, dimming the flame, tucking the lantern closer to their body. The light was still so obvious- and it became apparent they had no weapon. 

Well, he could still have fun with this, an idea had crept to mind. He was on the fence on whether he’d really help them out, but this would bide time till he made his decision, and even monsters with a nose wouldn’t dare try and investigate if that life filled scent was fresh or not. 

He cocked a grin, sliding unnoticed behind the kid, grabbing their shoulder. They squeaked, but didn't’ scream. 

There was a brightness in their eyes as they tried to twist to get away, but he just dug his fingers in, and there was the warm sensation of blood. It was so tempting, they were in his grasp... he chuckled. “’fraid you won’t be getting away this time kiddo. Place is dangerous for a light like that.” he was looking down on them- the kid was tiny. He was bent down to grab them like this. 

Without using the other hand, he dug his fingers in enough to assure they couldn’t slip, and lifted them into the air. There was a whimper and wince, and they spoke. The voice was pleading, pathetic. “please, I just want to go through. I don’t want to make things harder for anyone.” there was an honesty to the words, but he didn’t acknowledge them, spare hand checking pockets for a hidden weapon. They seriously were walking around unarmed- the kid got this far, impressed the old lady enough to want to know how the kid would handle the king, and until he showed up hadn’t even had a scratch. Eye sockets squinted, and he pinched the dim flame of the lantern until it went out. 

“You couldn’t cause problems if you wanted to, you’re barely even bite-sized.” the wince was only visible to him in the dark, by the faint glow of his eyes and how accustomed he was to the inky blackness. They didn’t like that. There was a guffaw of a laugh. “Suppose you’re lucky I'm not peckish right _now_.” The hope in their eyes at the remark was amusing- so naïve. “However,” the kid wilted, and by now their shoulder was red. “I'm quite the territorial type, and you’re my find. Tell ya what-” his grin grew, the spare hand lifting up his hood, though the human couldn’t really see what he was doing. “You stay quiet, and not try anything, and I may find a generous bone on me.” 

The human spoke a response, not thinking how he’d likely be able to see if they’d simply nodded. “O-ok...” there was a stammer. They could tell this skeleton was moving them again, but when their feet brushed against something solid, there was confusion. That wasn’t the soft cold of snow that’d been trekked in earlier. There was an unintentional sound to come from their throat, unspoken concern. They simply got a small laugh in response. By the time he let go, they were uncomfortably on something hard and oddly shaped, but there was a faint warmth now. It was still cold, but there seemed to be a new shelter from the wind. Nervously, to get a grasp on their bearings, the unlit lantern held tight to their chest, the kid reaches forward, shifting tentatively. Fingers brushed fabric, confusing. Sliding the hand down, they felt something as firm as what... they were... sitting on... 

The sound of a chuckle came from above and around the human, as the fingers traced the hard object to a sharp point, intermittent between the amused response was that same rough voice. “That tickles. I suggest you not move too much- wouldn't do for you to fall out now. I don't plan to be throwing any more _bones_ today.” 

Ribs? So that meant... they were under him, while on him, he’d... set them where a stomach would be. The thought was unsettling, but he was a skeleton. Surely nothing could come of being here with... a skeleton, right? They had no stomach. There were a few light clicks from above, as if tapping his skull. 

The sound was of him scraping the blood off his finger on his teeth- it was fresh and still warm. Warmth was a unique commodity in these parts, and he had some warmth inside him. The typical snarl of a grin was just a bit more honest right now- this whole situation was amusing. The way the kid was shaking in there, the way they had shifted to not fall as he walked, and just the weight of a morsel staying so calm right where they’d easily be ended. ‘Course, not like he gave them much other choice. It was either stay calm and hang on a bit longer with no guarantees or be ended on the spot. It gave him time to consider what he was really going to do with the morsel. 

It was hard to judge time, while they were stuck in this not-stomach. Their shoulder hurt, but the bleeding had stopped at least; though the constant bouncing didn’t help. By now they’d managed to get a sort of balanced position, somewhat crisscross-applesauce in the space, but it just meant the motion of the bones underneath were making legs and bum sore. Occasionally, when they could only assume was large upward steps being taken, they had to catch themself to avoid falling, as they’d been warned. They were afraid of what may occur if they upset their captor, and even kept the hiss of pain silent when the stabbed shoulder had bumped a rib. 

Sans sat down at home, feeling the kid lurch with the sudden motion, seeing proof of their existence for just a moment as they struggled not to fall out. Obedient little thing, weren’t they? No one would hear them here. “You’re quite the _rib-tickler_. Most morsels tend to have more bite than that..” No response- they were clever too. He laughed. “You can talk now, ain’t no one gonna overhear.” 

“My name’s Frisk... what about you?” there was still that soft meekness to their voice, but they were talking. The introduction was the last thing he expected- he's been quite the **monster** this entire time. And they wanted his name as well...? 

Odd kid. “...Sans. Sans the skeleton.” A pause. Neither had words to say. This was weird- he was talking to someone inside him, and the bitesize morsel was talking back. 

“...Thank you, Sans.” **they were thanking him?** “I couldn’t pull out your grasp, you... you know that. But I’m still here.” they moved a bit as they spoke, and just like the trek here, the motion was odd, and tantalizing. 

Enough time had passed, he had decided what to do with Frisk. 


	2. Bite Sized Morsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the lethal ending.

“Don’t thank me just yet, kid. This was just to buy some thinking time.” hands rested on his ‘belly’, as he leaned back, just to make the kid readjust. He usually made things quick in the past, unless the particular prey had asked for some payback. But this power of having something alive inside him? Feeling as they moved around, sitting right where food should sit...

Well, he wasn’t about to change the status quo. The stomach was for food, and that’s where Frisk was sitting.

“but... well, you... you wouldn’t need to think, if you... didn’t believe there was an alternative... right?” there was that fear increased, he felt the twitch, the thought of trying to run so obvious even when he couldn’t even see them. Frisk didn’t know what was happening- the bones underneath  were no longer underneath as they were pulled slightly in the air without a single touch, just a heavy sting inside. A red glow began where the feet were, and quickly built a wall that showed the bones they’d been navigating this entire time around them. The heavy sting disappeared as they were dropped on the red glowing wall, which was oddly warm and soft, considering the creature holding them. “what is this?” the call was bold, desperate. Hands pressed against the red glow, and it gave, so they pressed further, until it pulled back. It only stretched so far.

Oh, this was fun. Feeling the bumps against bones had been tantalizing, but feeling them within his stomach proper... practically had a flavor. He lifted up his shirt a bit to look at them, and they made  eye contact. His smiled cruelly, fangs so obvious. “you’ve been sitting in my gut all this time, I thought I should let it get to work.” the words were obvious and the kid was trying to escape as soon as he said it. Pressing in one spot, digging in heels and pressing- he used one of those big fingers and casually just pushed them back down till they fell. 

He wasn’t the type to play with prey that didn’t deserve it- but this situation was too amusing, and felt great. There was nothing sharp to worry about as the kid kicked, trying to breakthrough. He pushed against the flailing at first-, before growing bored of the effort. he just sat back and let them kick, knowing there was no risk.

“This is cruel. If you were going to- to- to just kill me like all the rest, why not do it at the beginning? Why pull me along, give me hope, let me see what I've belie- what I thought must be the-” the outcry was breaking, and they were shaking. Not of cold, not of fear, but it was the shaking of sobs. They had nothing to lose in being loud, so frisk was going to cry. They'd gotten through to  Toriel , they’d managed to get past the other monsters, and they’d had hope he was... going to follow that pattern of kindness beseeching kindness.

The tears didn’t have much of an effect, aside from tickling him differently  than the previous struggles. It did pull a reaction from inside he didn’t quite like, but he ignored it. No one liked to die, this human was no different. They'd stopped struggling, which was disappointing, but the fun part hadn’t even begun. it took time, being a creature with no organs, to process food. Digestion wasn’t exactly simple, but soon enough the process would really kick into gear.

He never really thought much about it before- eating was just a natural part of life, after all. But he was curious now, what it’d do to food that moved. He knew it converted the nutrients into what energy they had, condensing it till it  was practically grains of magic. He recognized the soul was going to hold him over for quite a while- but what about the body? It was a pesky shell around the real nutrients. Oh sure, waste not want not, but this was going to be interesting.

Frisk was strong, that much was obvious. The glowing burn that clung to their skin they tried to ignore,  not giving him the satisfaction of moving around. They'd figured out the glee he’d gotten form their struggles, and even as they’d  cried they’d tried to hold still. He was watching so intently now- one of those hands stroked the ectoplasmic belly carefully. It was like a sick, twisted caress. 

Had  Toriel truly been a fluke? They figured, surely, since they had a mind they could be reasoned, but perhaps  Toriel’s initial goals being different had been their saving grace. This was worse than being pulled apart, bitten, bruised and bleeding.  At least those deaths had been honest- this had been a lie from the beginning.

It burned, and Frisk couldn’t ignore it anymore, twitching. They looked at themselves, to see that they were glowing like the stomach walls he formed around them... and that layers were missing. The burn was increasing, and they were getting dizzy.

It was obvious to Sans when Frisk had passed out. The collapse had something satisfying to it, and sleep sounded like a pretty good idea now.

There's a reason he didn’t make promises.


	3. Play Prey for Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the survivable 'good' ending

“why the hell you  thankin ’ me, I  ain’t done you any favors.” it  was confusing , and Sans didn’t know what to think. This entire time he’d been thinking about how tempting it was to keep them-a complete person, all for himself? and alive too- the magic in the soul would boost what he was able to convert from the flesh to something that’d really fill him up. This entire time the shivering kid had seemed so easy to keep. “ I ain’t made up my mind yet, morsel.”

The reminder of a nickname had Frisk inhale deeply, to calm  themself down “...but, I'm still alive. If you... you hurt me, yes, but you’re considering the same mercy I'm trying to show before I even said anything. You're... proof that something could be figured out for a somewhat better life.”

Sans scoffed, fangs clicking together with the sound. Frisk felt a heavy sting in their core, and they were levitating. “I  ain’t someone you want to try and trick, kid. You do understand where you are, right?” he was holding them there, and red glowing translucent walls formed around Frisk. Under his hold, which he didn’t let go, he felt the fearful squirming. “you’re already in the belly of the beast.”

Frisk  stammered, fear rejuvenated- but surely they could get through. It wasn’t  to late. “but you- you said you were going to try and figure out what you’re going to do! I've gotten this far with only perhaps bruising a snout that bit at me, with spilling no blood. You already searched and found I'm carrying no weapon! Monsters aren’t like what’s  above, you can think clearly. You're truly alive, sentient, and that- that deserves respect!” the sting in their core grew heavier, and they clutched at their chest. It hurt. They whimpered, and were dropped upon the glowing red walls. A hand pressed against the translucent surface, and it gave, stretching against the push. Suddenly the clothes obscuring them were pulled up, so the skeleton could look inside him.

The kid wasn’t panicking- not yet. They were trembling like a leaf, but there was something in their eyes, and the proposal of the old lady... well, he wasn’t the type to make promises, but she had the best sense of humor around. anyways, he wasn’t the type to play with innocent food, and this had been quite a game so far. The  kid's eyes had an honesty to them. “Consider I do let  ya go, despite how solidly you fit in my gut. You're already in the belly of the beast, Frisk.” using a name on prey was weird, unusual. “what’s  ta stop  ya from something else helping  themself to the bite-sized snack you’d provide?”

That wasn’t a question Frisk could answer easily, not really. They didn’t know exactly how they’d made it this far- they had memories of being torn apart, but it couldn’t be possible. They were alive and well now- though that thought was threatening the longer this stomach lining surrounded them. The other hand pressed against the lining, and they twisted to meet his eye sockets with their eyes. “I don’t know, and it’s... it’s possible nothing will. But if I've made it this  far I think... I can make it further. I at least want to try! Sans, please...  “ their eyes glistened. They had nothing else to say, and if he refused, it was likely over. Unless their empty hands and short nails could bust through this lining, this would be the end.

Devoured whole, not  even as a bite... they blinked back the tears.

...he was getting soft, and that was dangerous. Being soft made you vulnerable, but this human wasn’t a threat, as long as they never said anything. Still, he’d hide it. “ ya know, my brother’s been a bit bored lately- how about you help entertain him?”

Frisk didn’t like the sound of that, but it at least would buy more time. “sure, I- I can try.” he could tell they were suspicious, but again... this kid was literally harmless. Not even a sharp stick to their name. “what’s his name...?” it was asked, and the heavy stinging in their core appeared again, less intense this time. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, being made to levitate like this, but the red ectoplasmic stomach  disperse . The sparkles as the residual magic faded was faint beauty, something to cherish in this world. They were yanked by this sting be facing the skeleton, face to face. There was some dim lighting in this structure, enough to show his fangs, and the natural smile his skull gave. Frisk made sure not to react to his appearance.

Eye sockets were focused- this was the first look the kid was getting of him. They didn’t recoil, though the eyes gave away a start. Fair enough, he was a big guy. “Heh, I wasn’t kidding when I said you were bite sized.” it was said as if humorous, but the human didn't’ find the remark funny. “Papyrus, name’s Papyrus. Best play as nice with him as  ya did me, kid.” it was a threat.

Frisk nodded, before finding themselves stuffed under the ribcage again. At least there was no threatening ectoplasmic stomach around, but it was disconcerting, and they had to find balance again as the skeleton stood up. Best bring his brother’s new playmate someplace that’d make sense to be found ‘naturally’. If the kid fell in one of the traps, well... he’d just have to thank them for playing. Till they reached a good drop off stop, though... well, the kid felt good sticking there.

Things just got interesting in this hellhole.


End file.
